1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible and portable tree or deer stand having an upper platform portion and ladder structure extending downwardly from the platform portion. The tree stand is designed to be leaned against and anchored relative to the trunk of a tree and includes a tree trunk engaging and laterally outwardly projecting seat assembly carried by the uppermost end of the ladder portion of the stand and spaced above the platform. Inclined opposite side braces extend between and interconnect outer end portions of the seat assembly and the platform and also the upper end section of the ladder portion spaced below the platform.
The tree stand is to be used by wildlife observers and hunters as a structure by which such persons may be provided a comfortable support for standing or sitting in an elevated position along a tree trunk. The ladder portion of the stand includes releasably joined ladder sections and the platform, seat structure and inclined braces are foldably collapsible along the upper section of the ladder portion.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tree stands heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,431, 3,336,999, 3,630,314, 3,703,939, 4,134,474, 4,246,981 and 4,257,490.
However, these previously known forms of tree stands do not include all of the above referred to features of the instant invention and are not as comfortable to the user and as readily transported as the tree stand of the instant invention while maintaining maximum safety features.